


Saying That I Want More

by hexarcher



Series: Songs Stuck In My Head [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexarcher/pseuds/hexarcher
Summary: Stiles asked for a "torture in a good way" and Derek is up for it.





	Saying That I Want More

The room is silent, except for the sounds of crackling flames. Stiles is blindfolded and gagged, arms tied above his head on the bedposts. His legs are also tied to the posts, spreading it, exposing his flaccid cock and asshole to anyone in the room. He swallows, or at least he tries to, waiting for what will happen. He hears the creak of the door opening, arching his neck, as if he's trying to look at the source of the sound. He knows that it's Derek, and his dick starts to harden at the thought of what he's going to do to him. Derek enters the room, wearing nothing but a black boxer briefs and a leather band on his right wrist, and looks at Stiles, spread out and ready for him.

They have planned this night a few weeks ago. Stiles wanted a kinky sex where he'll be “tortured in a good way” and Derek is more than happy to comply. He isn't sure why but he just couldn't say no to everything Stiles says.

Derek walks slowly to the bed where Stiles is tied to. He looks at his baby boy, that expanse of soft, smooth mole-dotted skin, pale in comparison to his tanned body. The lean, hard muscles, and beautiful face. He’s looking at everything at once, he doesn't know what to focus on first.

“Are you ready for me, baby boy?” Derek asks, his voice thick with lust. Stiles groans, unable to speak because of the gag. “How does it feel, being unable to speak? I would love to put that mouth to good use, sucking on my cock to be specific, but that will have to wait.” Derek is kneeling on the bed now, his fingertips running over Stiles’ stomach, making the boy shiver. He burns everywhere Derek touches him. He wants more, he wants all, he wants Derek. His cock is rock-hard now, constantly leaking precum.

“How long will you last, baby boy? I want to do so many things to you, but I don't think your stamina can keep up with mine. But don't worry, I'll make sure to fill you up tonight, knot you real good and make you forget everything for a while.” Derek says while running his sharp, elongated nail over Stiles’ stomach. Stiles must be afraid, Derek can literally kill him if he wants to, but he's not. This is how much he loves Derek, this is how he knows how much Derek loves him; They completely trust each other with their lives.

Stiles groans and moans, loving and hating every moment. He loves the feeling of Derek against him, saying things Derek doesn't usually say to him. He hates his restraints because he cannot touch his Alpha, something he really loves doing. He wants to feel Derek's muscular body, those arms that could carry him any time of the day, those abs that could withstand heavy blows, those legs that could outrun a speeding train, but what he loves most is Derek's hair. He enjoys running his hands though Derek's soft, dark hair, and he's sure Derek enjoys it too even if he won't admit it.

He is the one that wanted this. He asked Derek for a night when Derek could “torture him in a good way” and wreck him. He is a horny and kinky teenager anyway, and having a hot Werewolf boyfriend gives him lots of ideas to fuel and sate his desires. He wanted to be deprived of speech and vision so he could focus on feeling and hearing, and so that his mouth won't dampen the mood by spewing random, snarky remarks about their immediate surroundings.

Derek lick his belly button, which causes a strangled chuckle from Stiles. He kept on licking Stiles’ skin, intent on marking the boy. Stiles is getting beard burn all over but Derek knows he loves it. He then proceeds massaging Stiles’ hole with his thumb.

“How are you feeling, Stiles, baby? I'm gonna make sure that you'll love this, that we'll both love this. I'm gonna wreck you so good that the next few days, you cannot think of anything except this night.” Derek says as he keeps on circling his thumb on Stiles’ hole. Stiles moans, arching his body, hoping to get more friction for his cock, more fingers for his hole, and more of Derek in general. Derek withdraws his hand from Stiles’ hole for a while to wet his pointer finger with his spit, time to start the torture.

He starts fingering Stiles with his pointer finger while licking the boy’s neglected cock, not taking it in his mouth. He kitten licks the underside of Stiles’ cock head, knowing how sensitive it is. Stiles tried arching his back but is stopped by Derek’s strong arm. “No can do, baby boy.” Derek chuckles, the sound going straight to Stiles’ cock, making it leak more precum. Derek is also hard now, but he doesn’t pay it attention, at least not for now, Stiles asked for a sweet torture and he’s going to have it, in Derek’s way.

Derek adds a second finger, curling them so Stiles’ prostate would be hit. He will make Stiles cum this way: licking on his dick and fingering him open. Stiles’ moans spur Derek on, he knows that Stiles is having a really great time now. His crisscrosses his fingers to get Stiles to open up more, making sure that Stiles is prepared enough to take his knot. He doesn’t want to hurt Stiles even if it is their play night. Stiles’s moans, groans, and other beautiful sounds fill the room as Derek takes him apart by fingering him open and licking his cock. When Derek added a third finger inside him, he started feeling it. That tug below, that weird and nice sensation, that coiling feeling down inside him; he knows he’s close. He is close to orgasm and a little more from Derek would really end him right then and there. If only Derek would take him in his mouth, or even jack him off for a few tugs, he knows that he would explode, but no. Derek just licks his sensitive head, circling his tongue around that area that makes Stiles squirm and arch and moan and groan and beg in his mind. He really is close, and he is starting to lose his mind. Derek really knows what he is doing, he should be careful with what he wishes for now. Derek’s fingers pump in and out of him, curled at the right angle to hit his prostate. He is so fucking close now and he is really thrashing around, desperate for more from Derek.

“God, just fuck me Derek! Fuck me my Alpha, oh God I’m so close!” Stiles screams in his head, his strangled sounds a music to Derek’s ears. Derek keeps on torturing him by not giving him enough while making him feel too much. Derek then pressed on his prostate and took his cock completely, making him erupt the instant his dick hit Derek’s throat. Derek swallowed it all, resuming his pumping in out of Stiles ass. Stiles is now a puddle of goo and awesome feelings, but the night is not yet over, he knows it is not. Derek gave Stiles his orgasm, now it’s his turn.

After letting Stiles catch his breath, Derek gets up and takes off his underwear, his hard dick slapping against his abs. Stiles tries to swallow, shivering at what he’s going to have later. He’s taken Derek’s knot a few times before but he can never really get used to the feeling of being filled and stretched with it. “You ready for me baby boy? You’re gonna take my knot. I didn’t stretch you so much so that you’ll feel the burn, you want that right?” Derek says, face too close to Stiles’. Stiles wanted his blindfold to be taken off, he wants to see Derek, wants to see him all sweaty and out of breath for him, and because of him, but he also wants this to be the first time Derek fucks him with a blindfold. He wanted to get that thing off his bucket list of “Things to do with my hot Sourwolf Boyfriend Derek Hale” and move along to more of his fantasies.

Derek gets the lube on the table near the bed, slathering his cock with it. He uses some lube on his hand and puts some on Stiles’ gaping hole. Stiles jerks at the sudden cold feeling but eventually eases as Derek pumps two fingers inside him again. “Gonna fill you up so good baby, gonna make you forget everything but my name. Gonna make you come on my cock. You love that, don't you?”

Derek then slashed the ropes on Stiles’ legs to free them, putting it on his shoulders to have better access to Stiles’ hole. He guided his throbbing cock along the boy's asshole and pushed in. He slowly went in, wanting Stiles to feel every movement he makes. Stiles moans in pleasure as Derek's cock goes in, inch by fucking inch. Derek's hands hold Stiles’ wrists, mouth nibbling at the boy's jaw. He started peppering kisses along Stiles chest once he was balls deep already. He sucked and nipped at his baby boy’s collarbone, forming a bruise that would last for days. He proceeded to move in and out, setting a slow pace at first. Stiles’ heavy breathing and constant moaning tells him that Stiles loves it without the need for any words.  
Derek's pace is regular, slowly pulling out until only the head remains inside, then quickly ramming back in, making Stiles lose his breath in every thrust. Stiles cock is hard again, leaking precum on his tight stomach. Their groans and moans fill the room as they both get near their peak. Derek's thrusts became more frantic and wild, still leaving marks on Stiles's pale skin. Stiles’ breathing becomes more ragged as Derek pumps in out of him in an irregular pace. He wants to scream, he wants to scream Derek's name until his throat hurts and all his voice is gone, he wants Derek to know that “Derek” is the only word in his mind right now, that he is the only one in his mind right now.

“Stiles, Stiles! Stiles, baby, I'm - I'm gonna knot you, ok? I'm gonna fill you - with my cum, I'm gonna make you feel good, o - ok?” Derek stuttered, red starting to bleed in his irises, his knot starting to swell, and his wolf coming closer to the surface. Stiles nods eagerly, beautiful sounds coming from his gagged mouth. Both of them pants, trying to catch their breaths but not stopping to really have it. Derek's knot is now full as it catches on Stiles’ rim, then he bites the flesh between Stiles’ neck and shoulder, sending a shock through the boy's body. They came at the same time, but Derek's is longer. Stiles’ cock was already flaccid once again but Derek's thick cock is still spewing semen inside him.

Derek freed Stiles’ arms from the restraints then proceeds to remove the gag while Stiles takes off the blindfold. “That was so fucking awesome! Oh god, we should really do it again, but let's remove the blindfold 'cause I totally wanna see you. Also the gag, 'cause I want to scream my lungs out while you're pounding into me. But really though, it was so great! When will we do it again?” Stiles started speaking right after having the gag removed. “Not even a minute after sex, and you're already being noisy? I think I regret removing the gag.” Derek humors him.With all his strength and stamina, Derek was able to move them in a more comfortable position since Stiles started complaining about his back hurting. Now they're spooning, Stiles the little spoon, with Derek's knot still buried deep inside Stiles.

“I love this.” Stiles suddenly says after a few moments of silence. “The play night? Me too.” Derek mumbles, running his beard on Stiles’ nape. “No, the spooning. I mean, I love the play night, and every night with you, but I love this the most. I feel safe and content like this, your strong alpha arms wrapped around me. Actually, I think I could go on for days without sex as long as we cuddle every night.” Stiles utters then yawns, their wild sex taking it's toll on him. “I'll just pretend I didn't hear the last part of what you said. Sleep now, we'll shower later.” Derek stifles through a yawn. “Sure thing big guy. By the way, be prepared for a mindblowing blowjob from me later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first time writing something like this. I don't even know why I wrote this. If my grammar sucks, forgive me. English isn't my first language.
> 
> "Come Under The Covers" by Walk The Moon is playing in my head while doing this but the title is from Halsey's "Hold Me Down"
> 
> Also, not beta-read because what is a beta? (I honestly don't know :( )


End file.
